


Baby Belle of the Ball

by reallygrossstuff



Series: Valentine's Day 2019 [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Costumes, Diapers, Valentine's Day, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 01:40:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17972060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reallygrossstuff/pseuds/reallygrossstuff
Summary: Mom decides to host a Valentine's Day party, and she knows just who the Cupid should be.





	Baby Belle of the Ball

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's been a long wait, but here's the last story for this year's Valentine's Day! Hope you all enjoy!

Rose was used to being embarrassed by her mother, but this was an entirely different situation.

Roxanne, socialite that she wanted to be, was more than willing to take any opportunity to throw a party, even ones that others might overlook. She’d been steadfast in her wish to hold a party for the season of love, and nobody had managed to convince her otherwise, least of all her long-suffering daughter.

And of course, to make sure the spirit of the gathering was evident, Roxanne had insisted that her daughter play the role of the party mascot.

Rose had tried her best to get out of the role, but there was no swaying her mother. The best she could do was convince the elder Lalonde to let her change into the costume by herself, rather than with her well-meaning assistance.

Rose’s outfit for the night consisted of a short but functional top styled as a toga, with little wings stitched to the back. Her hair had been curled slightly to make her look more youthful, and a halo rested lightly atop the curls. None of these, however, were the defining feature of her costume – that dubious honour went to the puffy white diaper secured around her waist, crinkling with every step she took.

“Is this _really_ necessary, mother?” another embarrassingly loud step brought her close enough to question Roxanne. “Surely a white dress would suffice? As would anything but this?”

“Oh, don’t get so down.” Roxanne beamed, patting her daughter’s head condescendingly. “You look cute as a button, Rosie, nobody’s going to be taking their eyes off you.”

“That’s exactly what worries me.”

“Oh, shush! No more fussing, I want you out there socialising.” A gentle but firm shove sent Rose towards the idling guests, some of whom were already turning their attention onto her unconventional attire.

This was going to be a long night.

\--

Once the initial gawking at her costume had run its course, Rose was thankfully able to mostly ignore it as the night went on. There were lots of chances to divert or deflect any mention of her mother’s ‘eccentric’ choice of costume for her, though the occasional crinkle would reignite the attention – and stoke the heat that threatened to cover her cheeks.

Still, the night wasn’t shaping up to be as horrid as she’d expected. Maybe she could get through without making a fool of herself?

But of course, that was the moment she felt a pang in her bladder.

Rose’s eyes widened instinctively, the sensation startling her so much that a slight dribble came out before she could control herself. Casting a glance around, she couldn’t even identify where the bathroom was in relation to her, the room was so full of people. Even if she _could_ see it, she doubted that she’d get to it in time for it to do her any good.

Chewing her lip slightly and trying to keep any alarm off her face, a thought occurred to Rose.  She couldn’t get to the bathroom in time, but she had one right there. It was plenty thick, so she doubted it’d stain noticeably from what she had to do, and there was no way it would leak. If she could swallow her pride and just relax herself enough…

Rose’s knees went weak as relief flooded through her, the slight hissing caused by her act easily drowned out by the conversation around her. With no shortage of shame, she let herself wet the garment she’d previously derided, emptying her bladder in its entirety. She couldn’t glance down to check without looking seriously conspicuous, but it didn’t seem to feel very much thicker between her legs, and nobody around her commented, so she felt confident that she’d gone un-noticed.

Wandering to another point in the crowd so as not to look lost, Rose let a neutral expression settle on her face. She’d gotten away with that hiccup, and nobody was any wiser.

Little did she know, from the other side of the room, Roxanne was already planning on how to fix that exact problem.

**Author's Note:**

> This was also posted to my Tumblr, [reallygrossstuff](https://reallygrossstuff.tumblr.com/).
> 
> I love the feedback these are getting, be sure to let me know what you think! And send a request through my Tumblr if you want to see something specific


End file.
